La vida es una serie de elecciones
by koukacs
Summary: En algún momento, Sora dejó de ser a penas una amiga para Yamato. Cuando lo entendió, él vio a sí mismo delante de una difícil elección. Regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para Marin-Ishida.


Digimon no me pertenece.

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la linda Marin-Ishida. Espero que te guste lo que escribí y que tengas un año lleno de felicidad.

El título viene de uno de mis episodios favoritos de Gintama (el episodio no tiene nada que ver con el sorato, pero me gustó ese título, jajaja).

Muchas gracias a la dulce Sku por ayudarme con el Español y ser una beta increíble.

 **La vida es una serie de elecciones**

Nadie escoge enamorarse. No es una decisión racional, sino cosa de la vida. Una persona antes desconocida empieza a gustarte y, cuando lo ves, ese "gustarte" se vuelve tan intenso que debes llamarlo de otra manera.

No se nota cuando te empiezas a enamorar de alguien. Sueles pensar que la otra persona es simplemente una gran amiga. Una amiga con el corazón lleno de bondad y palabras llenas de sabiduría. Una amiga con ojos rojos que se encienden cuando ella te sonríe. A penas una amiga.

Y que más fáciles serían las cosas si ella continuase siendo a penas una amiga. Sería mucho más sencillo, mucho menos arriesgado. Una amistad puede durar una vida entera. En una amistad, si pones suficiente esfuerzo, puedes ocultar tus peores cualidades…y si no, es más fácil que tus amigos te perdonen. Los amigos no comparten toda tu vida contigo. Los amigos pueden alejarse un poco y mantener la amistad. Las parejas, no.

Las parejas no tienen otra opción más que convivir todos los días con los defectos de la otra persona. Hasta que un día, el amor nacido de la unión es sustituido por la fatiga y el enojo. Las dos personas llegan a un punto en que no soportan más estar juntas y no logran hablar sin gritar. Entonces ellos van a lugares separados, con la intención de verse lo menos posible. Tan concentrados en su propio dolor que no piensan en como los dos hijos pequeños se sentirán alejados uno del otro.

Yamato no debería pensar así.

Su madre ya estaba viviendo en Odaiba y él podría ver a Takeru siempre que quisiese. Hasta con la mujer ya estaba hablando más. Era una evolución desde el momento en que creía que Natsuko ya no lo veía más como su hijo, sino como un extraño que iba a cuidar de su Takeru en un campamento de verano. Al fin, él entendió que las cosas no eran tan malas como se había hecho creer. Y eso gracias a una persona que entendía como él se sentía.

Aún se acordaba de aquella charla que tuvo con Sora en un intervalo de clases, en el primer semestre después de la aventura en el Mundo Digital. La chica lo vio con aire entristecido y le preguntó qué pasaba. Yamato intentó negar que hubiera algo malo, pero no logró engañarla. Jamás conseguiría engañar a Sora. Como el muchacho no hablaba, ella dedujo que tenía que ver con Takeru.

Yamato murmuró que el problema no era exactamente ese. Natsuko y Hiroaki estaban más dispuestos a permitir que los hermanos se viesen con más frecuencia. Y era evidente que los dos estaban poniendo esfuerzo en no pelear con los dos cerca. El problema era que ahora Natsuko quería pasar más tiempo con su hijo más viejo y conocerlo mejor. Yamato se sentía terriblemente incómodo con aquella situación. No sabía que hablar o cómo comportarse con la mujer, lo que llevaba a silencios pesados por parte del niño. Podía sentir que la estaba poniendo triste. Él no quería antagonizarla, pero no sabía cómo parar de hacerlo. La culpa lo consumía vivo.

Sora le habló de cómo solía no llevarse bien con su madre y de cómo a veces se resentía de su padre por ausentarse tanto. Entonces, decidió tener una charla honesta con ambos. Ellos lloraron, se abrazaron y confesaron todo lo que mantenían para sí mismos. Así, la chica entendió mejor las circunstancias de sus padres y no los juzgó más de modo precipitado. Y ellos entendieron como sus acciones la afectaban y decidieron cambiar lo máximo posible.

El muchacho quiso protestar que no era tan simple para él hablar de sus sentimientos, pero se contuvo. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado en aquello cuando era Sora quien le hablaba? La chica que por tanto tiempo ocultó su dolor e hizo lo mejor por ayudar a la gente, hasta que un día no soportó más y lloró delante de él. Fue cuando Yamato se reconoció en su llanto.

Alguien demasiado joven para asumir tanta responsabilidad, alguien que sufría en silencio, alguien que no sabía cómo expresar sus sentimientos más oscuros. Le era insoportable ver otra persona a pasar por aquello y él no podría quedarse callado. No sabía qué consejo darle para solucionar sus problemas, entonces le dijo lo que él sabía que la haría sentirse mejor.

Le dijo que estaba bien llorar. Que eso la haría sentirse bien.

Sora tenía mucho más valor que él. Ella era capaz de llorar delante de la gente sin avergonzarse. Él aún prefería hacerlo sólo en su habitación, cuando su padre estaba en el trabajo.

—Eres valiente.

Dijo Yamato en la ocasión, sin pensarlo mucho.

—Cuando eliges hacer algo tienes que llenarte de valor. Es difícil en el momento, pero te sentirás mucho mejor después de hacerlo.

Yamato no pudo dejar de admirar a Sora después de que ella dijo aquello. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa y las cejas contraídas, pero sus ojos brillaban como el fuego. El calor de sus palabras llenó el corazón de Yamato con un placer que él no supo identificar. No podía desviar la mirada de aquella chica y no le gustó cuando la campana sonó y ella tuvo que volver a su clase.

Cuando visitó a su madre de nuevo, no quitó a Sora de su cabeza. Así, confesó a la mujer todo acerca de sus inseguridades, ansiedades y de cómo el divorcio lo había afectado psicológicamente.

Lloró delante de ella, no pudo contenerse.

Natsuko lo abrazó y se disculpó por no haber hecho más por sus chicos, en medio de su propio llanto.

Quizá fue aquella conversación la que la motivó a mudarse para Odaiba algunos años después. Ahora Yamato podría ver a su hermano y su madre siempre, a causa de algo que Sora le había dicho.

Tal vez haya sido en esa época cuando Sora empezó a ser más que una amiga. Ella se tornó la persona que él siempre buscaba en los intervalos de las clases, la persona con quién él siempre quería hablar. Cuando formó su primera banda y empezó a escribir canciones, aquella chica siempre aparecía en su mente, inspirándolo a escribir acerca de ojos de rubí, pájaros de fuego y sonrisas calurosas.

Pensar en Sora lo hacía feliz. Hablar con ella, le daba paz. Mirarla y escucharla lo hacía desear que el tiempo jamás pasase.

En 2002, cuando Takeru empezó a convivir más con él, una sencilla pregunta del niño menor estremeció el mundo de Yamato por completo.

—Tú estás enamorado de Sora-san, ¿verdad?

Nada contestó. Aquello no podía ser cierto.

Yamato jamás quiso enamorarse de otra persona. ¿Cuál era el sentido de aquello? Las parejas se enamoraban solo para después pelearse y herirse. El romance no era algo que durase para siempre ni algo que tuviese final feliz. ¿Por qué Yamato se enamoraría de alguien si sabía cómo el amor estaba destinado a terminar?

Pero, de verdad, él no lograba dejar de pensar en Sora. No solo pensamientos puros de admiración por su carácter fuerte y corazón incorruptible. Mentiría si dijera que no pensaba que la chica era hermosa. Su cabello naranja era radiante, su rostro era delicado, su sonrisa era cálida, sus ojos… Yamato admiraba los ojos de Sora más que a cualquier otro rasgo físico suyo. Eran luminosos, calientes, llenos de vida y de sentimientos bellos y profundos, tan diferentes de los gélidos ojos azules de Yamato.

Cuanto más intentaba negárselo a sí mismo, más evidente la verdad se mostraba, hasta que llegó un momento en que la idea de que cualquier ser humano podría no enamorarse de Sora le parecía absurda. Ella era como un rayo de sol en el invierno o una flor en el desierto. No importaba cuan mal su día fuera, si podía charlar con Sora por pocos segundos, si podía tan solo mirarla o escucharla, el mundo entero se volvía más bonito.

¿Qué era él en comparación? Un tipo frío que apenas conseguía sonreír y que mucha gente creía que estaba constantemente enojado por culpa de su expresión neutra. Alguien incapaz de decir lo que quería y, por ello, alguien que se sentía obligado a escribirlo en forma de canciones, deseando que otra persona entendiera sus palabras pero, al mismo tiempo, temiendo que eso sucediera.

Ni siquiera cuando estaba sólo con Sora conseguía decírselo todo. Pero, con ella, él no necesitaba hablar mucho. La chica parecía leer su mente cuando lo miraba en los ojos, cuando observaba sus pequeños espasmos y sus sonrojos, cuando intentaba cambiar de asunto, cuando no soportaba la intensidad y belleza de aquellos ojos rojos investigando su alma.

Sora jamás parecía enojarse con su frialdad, con su inseguridad o ansiedad. Ella lo reconfortaba con palabras de apoyo que él sabía que eran sinceras y consejos que él sabía que eran sabios. Siempre con tanta paciencia y tanto cariño. Yamato no la merecía.

Esa era toda la cuestión.

Sora era una niña de amor, no solo por su emblema sino porque había nacido de padres que, a pesar de tener defectos, se amaban profundamente y hacían de todo por su felicidad y el bien de su hija. Yamato creció con discusiones, intentando proteger su hermanito del hecho de que sus padres no eran felices juntos. Después, se alejó de su madre para que Takeru la tuviese y se quedó con su padre para que él no se quedase sólo y triste. A pesar de todo el sacrificio de Yamato, ¿qué hicieron sus padres para su bienestar y el de Takeru? Hasta aquel fatídico verano y la conversación que Sora estimuló, los adultos estaban más que contentos en dejar a los hermanos separados por serles más cómodo.

Yamato detestaba cuando empezaba a pensar así. Aquello ya estaba en el pasado, su hermano y madre ya estaban cerca de él, Natsuko tuvo una charla honesta con él y el chico la perdonó. ¿Por qué no era capaz de borrar aquel enojo? ¿Por qué no era capaz de olvidarlo por completo? Los pensamientos oscuros no lo abandonaron para siempre después de la experiencia en la cueva. No podían ser desligados o tirados fuera de su mente. ¿El dolor y el enojo seguirían siendo parte de él para siempre?

¿Y si un día él hiriese a Sora a causa de su oscuridad?

¿Y si un día se enojase con ella y le gritase? ¿Y si la hiciese llorar?

Él jamás se lo perdonaría.

Por el propio bien de ella, él tendría que mantener sus sentimientos para sí. Tendría que olvidarlos. No podría confesar su profundo amor por ella y arriesgarse a empezar una relación amorosa, sabiendo que la haría sufrir en el futuro.

Sora merecía a alguien mejor que él. Alguien que con certeza la haría feliz.

Yamato merecía quedarse sólo.

Esa era su decisión. Aunque su corazón doliese ahora, ¿acaso un día Yamato se sentiría mejor?

Hasta la Nochebuena de aquel año, aquello no pasó.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Sora, sin conocer la batalla interna de Yamato para contener sus sentimientos por ella, le trajo una tarta y se le declaró.

—Desde aquella vez en la cueva... no… desde cuando me dijiste que estaba bien que llorase… fue cuando encontré por primera vez alguien que me comprendía. Incluso cuando no hablabas mucho, lo que me comunicabas con tus miradas y tus gestos me alentó en momentos difíciles. Hace mucho tiempo que tú eres una fuente de fuerza para mí. Admiro tu lealtad, tu lado protector y como siempre te esfuerzas en ser buen amigo y buen hermano… Yamato-kun… tú eres la persona más amable e increíble que conozco. Sé que probablemente solo me ves como una amiga… pero quería decirte… ¡tengo que decírtelo antes que mi valor acabe! No soporto más mantener esto en secreto…

Él notó como ella se quedaba más nerviosa cuanto más hablaba. Sora temblaba, sudaba frío y tenía la cara completamente roja. Pero sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los del chico. Brillaban con determinación inigualable y lucían como llamas en una noche sin estrellas. Yamato se sentía hipnotizado por aquellos ojos que más bien parecían rubís.

—Yamato-kun, estoy enamorada de ti.

La declaración de Sora lo golpeó como un huracán. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella persona fenomenal estaba diciéndole eso? ¿Por qué, con tanta gente mejor, ella tenía que enamorarse de un tipo que no llegaba siquiera a sus pies?

Si tuviese sentimientos nobles, la rechazaría. Le diría que él no era merecedor de su cariño, que debía buscar a una persona que la hiciera feliz.

El problema era que Yamato no era tan noble como deseaba ser. Takenouchi Sora estaba diciendo que lo quería. Ella estaba enamorada de él. La persona que había tomado posesión de su corazón y ocupaba sus pensamientos más felices lo amaba. ¿Era correcto sentir una felicidad tan intensa? ¿Era correcto el querer correr hasta ella y besarle los labios? ¿Querer gritar a todo el mundo que Takenouchi Sora había confesado su amor por él?

No era correcto para ella.

¿Por qué no?

Él no la haría feliz.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta certeza?

Tendría que abdicar de aquel amor por el bien de ella.

¿Y el bien de él? ¿Por qué Yamato siempre tenía que ser la persona que se sacrificaba por la felicidad de los otros? ¿Por qué él no podía aceptar aquella felicidad?

Si la amase de verdad, no sería así de egoísta.

¡Él la amaba de verdad! ¡La amaba con su alma entera! ¡Con todo lo que su corazón era capaz! ¡Él quería gritárselo! ¡Quería bailar mientras declaraba su más profundo amor por Sora! ¡Quería adorarla todos los días! ¡Quería dedicar su vida a ella! ¡Quería verla feliz!

Quería que Sora fuese feliz…

Ella sería feliz con alguien que la mereciese… alguien que no fuese capaz de herirla… alguien mejor…

—Yamato, ¡dile algo a Sora! ¡Estás matándonos con ese suspenso!

La voz de Gabumon lo trajo de vuelta a realidad. Se había olvidado completamente que su compañero digimon estaba allí también. Sora seguía mirándolo, visiblemente preocupada.

Aquella podría ser la decisión más importante de su vida entera. Yamato debería elegir entre aceptar el amor de la chica que tanto amaba o dejarla ir para que encontrase alguien mejor que él. Elegir entre su bien y el bien de ella.

El tiempo parecía pasar de modo más lento y el aire estaba más pesado. Yamato cerró los ojos y meditó acerca de lo que iba a decir. Quería encontrar en sus memorias palabras bonitas sobre como amar a alguien significaba poner las necesidades de la otra persona en primer lugar.

Pero lo que vino a su mente fue una conversación que tuvo con Sora en un intervalo entre clases, después de su retorno del Mundo Digital. Aquella vez en que la chica le dijo que tuvo una charla honesta con sus padres y él la llamó valiente.

Sora era mucho más valiente y fuerte que él. Incluso ahora, llena de nervosismo, sostenía la mirada firme y esperaba que el chico le contestase. Quisiera Yamato ser valiente como ella.

Pero… él ya lo había sido, ¿no? Cuando habló de sus miedos con Gabumon en la cueva… cuando volvió a sus amigos… cuando charló con su madre… Yamato escogió ser honesto en aquellos momentos y las cosas mejoraron. No se volvieron perfectas, pero ya no eran tan malas como antes. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora? ¿No estaba intentando pintar como nobleza su propia cobardía? ¿No era esto una falta de respeto hacia Sora?

La chica le había hecho una tarta y caminó hasta allí para abrir su corazón. Yamato no tenía el derecho de retribuirla con menos que la verdad.

Abrió sus ojos y la miró.

Dijo la cosa más sincera que era capaz de decir.

—Quiero hacerte feliz.

Sora lo miró con ojos muy abiertos por un par de segundos. Enseguida, le mostró la mayor y más bella sonrisa que el muchacho hubiera visto.

—También quiero hacerte feliz, Yamato-kun.

Hasta el fin de su vida, Yamato se acordaría de la Nochebuena en que no escogió su felicidad o la de Sora, sino la felicidad que los dos iban a construir juntos.

La felicidad que lograron construir con la serie de elecciones que formaron sus vidas.

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
